


Not So Monstrous

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Vision Week 2018 one-shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Vision (Marvel), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Vision Needs A Hug, Vision Week 2018, visionweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Vision's reflection shows him a monster, but a chance encounter in the park might change his mind.Prompt: Reflection.Written for Vision Week on Tumblr.





	Not So Monstrous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vision Week on Tumblr. Enjoy!

Ever since his dramatic birth, Vision was usually surprised by his reflection. Startling himself when he caught it in a mirror, window, or some other reflective surface.

Almost like he had expected to see something- someone else. He wasn't sure what else he expected, or why he thought this way.

Perhaps it was something to do with Vision's outer appearance being at odds with how he saw himself. That of course, was something he was still working out.

Vision wasn't a monster. At least, he didn't think he was, as far as he knew the definition of the word.

True monsters were out to scare and destroy. Vision was on the side of life. Just that morning he had relocated a mouse that had found it's way inside the compound.

While Vision did not see himself as a monster, he understood why people might see him that way. A great many people would see Vision's appearance as monstrous. For some, the reddish shade of his skin was enough to deem him a monster. Even devilish.

Even his Teammates were sometimes startled by Vision, if they weren't expecting him. He saw his reflection in their frightened eyes for the few seconds before they realised it was only him, and he understood.

Vision supposed it was something he would just have to deal with. Still, he hoped that one day, people would see past his appearance to the light inside.  
\--

One pleasant afternoon, Vision sat under a large, shady tree in a very quiet corner of the nearby park, reading a book. He wore a 'civilian' outfit that Wanda had helped him shop for, looking as normal as was possible for him.

Vision liked being outside when the weather was pleasant, but usually tried to stay well out of the way of anyone else, not wanting to cause any incidents.

His quiet reading time was suddenly interrupted when he heard a soft 'thump', accompanied by a rustling of leaves. A soccer ball had become wedged in the branches of the tree under which he'd found refuge. A few moments later, a young boy rushed over, presumably to retrieve said ball.

His jaw dropped when he saw Vision.

"Don't be fri.." Vision began, until..

"Wow!" The boy cried. He had sparkling blue eyes, in which Vision could easily see himself reflected. "You're The Vision!"

"Well.. yes, I am."

"I saw you on TV, you're one of the new Avengers!"

"That is also true."

The boy glanced up towards his ball.

"You can fly, right? Can you help me get my ball back?"

"Of course. Just a moment." Vision set his book aside, then stood and floated upwards, retrieving the ball and tossing it down into the boy's waiting hands.

"Thanks!" The boy happily ran off. "My friends are never gonna believe this.. I met an Avenger!"

As Vision floated back to Earth, he couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

He could see his reflection in that boy's eyes, but there was no fear reflected back at him. Instead there was excitement, joy, a little bit of awe.

In that boy's eyes, Vision's hope remained alive.


End file.
